


Finally

by KellynKupcake



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dominant Rey, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Outdoor Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub Arthur Morgan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 21:16:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17711711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellynKupcake/pseuds/KellynKupcake
Summary: You notice Arthur has been staring and decide to put him in his place.





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first /reader fic so I hope I did alright!

It had been three weeks since you’d noticed. He wasn’t subtle. Although he probably thought he was. You were very aware of Arthur’s eyes on you. The sideways glances. Eye contact that lingered a little too long. Gaze wandering to places where it shouldn’t, given your relationship.

It was flattering. A huge boost to your confidence to realise that burly Arthur Morgan had a schoolgirl crush on yours truly.

It wasn’t as though you hadn’t noticed him too. Gorgeous tan skin and those piercing blue eyes. He was a sight to beholden. You started to wonder when you caught him staring just what he was thinking about.

Perhaps he was imagining you without your clothes. Skin brushing against skin in a sweaty mess of endorphins.  

You decided you would quite like that. When you were alone at night, hand sliding eagerly down your front until you were rubbing your centre with delight. His name just barely contained as moans fell from your lips.

You had fantasised about it all too often. Every time you felt his gaze on you the wetness between your legs made you shiver.

This afternoon when he had flicked his eyes towards you at the fire you couldn’t help but feel frustration bubbling inside you. He had seemed taken aback at your reaction, sweeping your hair out of your face and huffing in annoyance.

He kept his eyes trained on the ground after that. Knowing you had caught him. The slight pink tinge to his cheeks making him all the more delicious.

You bit your lip, standing as you decided it was now or never. You tapped his arm as you walked away from the fire, gesturing for him to follow you. He tensed as you touched him. You couldn’t tell if it was due to shock or arousal.

He followed you without question, leaving his bowl of food half eaten on the crate where he had been sitting.

You reached the edge of camp, stopping in between two tents and turning to him suddenly. He stopped short, almost bowling you over, you stopped so abruptly.

“We need to talk.” You said simply, turning on your heel and continuing to head in to the bush surrounding the perimeter of the camp. You caught a glimpse of Arthur’s confused look as you went.

You knew without turning that he was following you. The crunch of his boots as he trudged through the scrub giving him away. His pace was quick, but he made sure to stick behind you, not coming up to walk beside you lest he look to eager.

He was too proud to question where you were taking him. Choosing instead to trail you quietly through the thick brush until you felt you were sufficiently secluded for what you had in mind.

You stopped walking, turning to face him and placing your hands on your hips. He stood, arms crossed over his front as he waited for you to begin talking.

He sighed when you stayed silent, fidgeting awkwardly as his uncrossed his arms and placed his own hands on his own hips. You could tell he was growing impatient.

“What’s this about y/n?” He asked, sounding defeated. He hadn’t meant to start anything with you. “I’m sorry if I offended you but I…” He trailed off, mouth opening in surprise as you untucked your shirt from your skirt and pulled it up over your head, letting it fall to the ground before you began fiddling with the fastenings of your corset.

You loosened the top few ribbons, fabric starting to slip away to reveal your ample bosom but holding in place enough to keep your nipples concealed.

Arthur blushed furiously, averting his eyes out of respect as his body started to react without his consent. He shifted uncomfortably, catching your eye as he tried to adjust himself discreetly.

You smiled wickedly, abandoning your work and taking a step towards him. You place a hand on his cheek, the other resting on his waist. Pushing him gently until his back was pressed against the bark of a large tree. He flinched at your touch, your lips quirking as you stood up on your tip toes and angled his head down towards yours.

“You wanna pretend like you ain’t been thinkin’ bout me…? Bout this?” You whisper, breath ghosting over his ear. You feel the shiver that runs though him at your words. Your bodies so close you could feel the heat radiating off him.

He cleared his throat, unsure how to respond as you let your lips graze against the shell of his ear.

“I…” He began, voice strangled as he let out a small huff, pleasure shooting through him at your touch.

“Shh…” You shushed him, hand on his cheek running slowly down and over his mouth. Your lips grazed against his stubble as he pulled back. Lust filled eyes pierced yours as he tried to figure you out.

You stared back, letting him read you like an open book. His eyes moved slowly downwards, focusing on your luscious lips, lingering only for a moment before he locked eyes with you once more.

His hand came up to rest atop yours. He lightly pulled it away from his face, gripping it tightly and bringing it back to his lips. He kissed your palm, making strong eye contact as his tongue darted forwards and lapped at it gently.

You hissed in response, eyes sparkling as he accepted your advances. He brought his other hand to your waist, pulling you flush against him and grunting as the heat of your hip pressed against his hard on.

“Fuck…” He cursed, low and husky. You pulled your hand from his grip, fisting it in the hair at the back of his head and bringing his lips to yours for a rough kiss. Your lips pressed together feverishly, tongues dancing against one another as he kissed you hungrily. His need for you clear in the way he moved.

You pulled him back harshly, eliciting a growl as your hand ripped at his hair. You smiled mischievously as he stared down at you. Letting you tilt his head back to expose his neck. You dove forward, kissing and sucking at his pulse point, moving slowly downwards until you reached the join of his shoulder. You paused momentarily, licking your lips and taking in the small huffs of breath leaving him as he slowly ground himself against your hip.

You bit down, teeth sinking in to sun-kissed flesh and he yelped in response, hips jerking against you, erection straining against his fly. You loosened your grip in his hair, fingers rubbing against his scalp soothingly as you licked away the small amount of blood you had drawn.

You pulled back, eyeing him curiously and realising he had screwed his eyes shut, mouth hanging open as his head stayed tilted in the position you left it. You smiled to yourself, the fingers rubbing his scalp dragging back around until they held his chin and you could pull him down to face you.

He opened his eyes slowly, half lidded blue orbs gazing over you in a lust filled haze. He was quite the sight. You lamented the fact that he somehow managed to look even more gorgeous when he was dishevelled. Knowing deep down this may be your only opportunity to see him this way.

“Bad boys get bitten.” You whispered seductively. “Are you a bad boy?” You asked, the confidence in your tone making him weak in the knees.

“Depends…” He chuckled softly. “What do good boys get?” He asked, voice a whisper. You smiled at his answer, biting at your lip and letting yourself slip down in to a squatting position, your eyes level with his crotch. He inhaled sharply, surprised.

You looked up at him innocently, hands moving to unbutton his jeans. You could see the anticipation on his face, eyes wide as your fingers brushed repeatedly against him through his clothes. He trembled under you, breathing fast.

You brushed your hand against him, finger pads dancing against skin as soft as velvet before you allowed yourself to palm him fully. He groaned, back leaning in to the tree as you afforded him a few firm strokes. He thrust in to your grip, unable to help himself as your nose inched closer and closer to him.

Your tongue darted you, licking softly at the pearly beads on his tip. He cried out sharply, catching himself and slapping a hand over his mouth, eyes darting around wildly as some sense came back to him. You weren’t very far from camp at all. Not 20 metres in to the shrubs surrounding the perimeter. It wouldn’t take much noise for someone to come investigating. You could be caught at any moment.

The thought had you shifting uncomfortably, your folds slick against your undergarments.

You reached up, pulling his arm back down to his side and shaking your head in a way that told him he had been naughty.

“Bad boys get bitten remember.” You repeated, hand squeezing him firmly to emphasise exactly where he would be bitten. He looked down at you curiously, obviously still wary about your proximity to camp but ultimately willing to play your game. He nodded, hips pitching forward slightly as he tested the waters.

You let him press closer, swollen tip only centremetres from your nose as you stared it down. You licked your lips once before diving forwards, once more. You encircled his head, moaning and struggling not to smile when the vibrations threatened to buckle his knees. He pressed forwards, sheathing himself inside your mouth and holding still to allow you to set the pace.

You pulled back, lips sliding deliciously against him as your tongue massaged the vein along the bottom of his shaft. He moaned loudly, head falling back as you sucked back to his tip and pushed forwards once more until your nose rested in his blonde curls.

His hands came to your head, one on each side as he took a handful of hair in each and pulled gently to encourage you back. You looked up at him, letting him pull you back but ever so slightly grazing along him with your teeth as you did so. You could feel his hands shaking. It was obvious he had enjoyed the tease, but he got the message and backed off. Hands coming to rest on your shoulders instead as you worked him with your mouth until he was a shivering mess.

You could tell he was about to cum. His stomach muscles clenched a few times, hands tightening, jaw slack as he tried to speak to warn you. But you pulled away, letting him slip from your lips with a satisfying pop and standing quickly, pulling him in to an unexpected kiss and swallowing his noises of protest.

He kissed you keenly, tasting himself on your tongue and pulling you against him once more, cock grinding hard against you as he tried desperately to find his release.

“Hey…” You chastised, stepping back and slapping his arm playfully. “In time…” You explained, crossing your arms and raising a brow at his frustrated look. You figured he wasn’t one for orgasm denial. You wondered absently if this was his first time not being in control. You wouldn’t have figured him to be a Dom. Perhaps he was just a naughty sub.

You took another step back, hands coming to your front as you continued untying the fastenings on your corset. He watched hungrily, cock bobbing eagerly as you slipped it down over your hips after fully undoing the first few ribbons. His eyes moved to your nipples immediately. A far cry from his behaviour earlier. He wasn’t so bashful anymore.

You slid your hands over your breasts, thumbs rubbing over rosy buds before moving lower. Softly gliding over your stomach before resting in the waistline of your skirt. You pulled it down seductively, hooking your bloomers with it and pulling them down all at once. Arthur swallowed audibly, breath heavy as you bent down to leave your clothes around your ankles before standing straight and stepping out of them completely.

You walked back to him, taking advantage of his utter shock at seeing you in this state of undress to take one of his hands and place it firmly against your curls.

He jolted, eyes roaming over you eagerly as his index finger slipped between your folds and caressed your clit. You hummed, careful not to let him know how weak you felt at his touch. He rubbed it experimentally in small circles before sliding it down to your heat and huffing excitedly at how wet you were. You chuckled, pulling him in for a kiss as he used your own juices to lubricate his finger and continue rubbing your nub gently.

You moaned in to his mouth, feeling the hand on your waist tighten as he quickened his pace. You moved away from the kiss, letting your forehead rest against his shoulder as you enjoyed his ministrations.

Your hand grasped his erection suddenly, making him falter as you stroked him.

“Do you want to fuck me?” You asked in his ear, making him growl. He nodded, beard brushing against your cheek as you squeezed him tightly. “Say it.” You ordered, hand pausing until he spoke.

“I want to fuck you.” He repeated mindlessly, all sense gone as arousal coursed through him like a wild fire.

You felt pleasure shoot through you at the words. A bolt of lighting burning from your core as you stood back and looked him over. You took a second to consider before moving forwards again, pressing yourself against him and flipping your left leg up to rest on his waist.

He took the que, hooking it under his arm and holding you in place as you wobbled on your tip toes and he wrapped his other arm around you. He pressed it firmly on the small of your back as you lined him up with your entrance. You sunk down, engulfing him fully in one swift motion, making you both groan as you leant back in to his grip, allowing better access for him as he began to move.

You wrapped your arms around his neck allowing him to take your weight as you tilted your hips towards him and he thrust in to you slowly. He shuddered, muffled curses falling from his lips as he struggled to control himself. You moaned languidly, knowing you were loud enough for other to hear spurring you on as you rocked towards him. He paused briefly, head hanging low, a flush rising from his chest to his ears. He grit his teeth, breathing heavily through them as he willed his orgasm away.

You watched him patiently with a barely contained smile. He was gorgeous. Your cunt contracted at the thought, your own orgasm dangling tantalizingly on the horizon as you sunk down on to him and encouraged him to continue.

He grunted, starting to move again, his pace faltering as he neared his climax. You cried out as he brushed against your sweet spot, angling your hips so he was hitting it with every stroke and throwing your head back in ecstasy as you hurdled towards your peak.

“Ah, fuck!” You cried. “Arthur!” You shouted, the thought that everyone in camp knew who was making you scream causing your thighs to shake. Your leg trembled under your own weight as pleasure rocketed through you. Your head thrown back and eyes screwed shut as you came hard, your cunt milking him as his pace faltered. He groaned louder than he would have liked, fingers digging in to your back and thigh as he came, thrusts slowing to a stop as he brought himself down.

Leaning forwards you almost toppled as he attempted to rest his forehead against yours. He pulled back to look at you inquisitively, brows raising as you pressed a finger against his lips and stopped him from speaking. You wanted to enjoy the blissful silence for a few seconds more before either of you had to think about what this meant.

He bent his knees, dipping slightly and pulling himself out of you before helping you lower the leg on his hip. You thanked him wordlessly, pressing him back against the tree and dropping to your knees once more. He tried to ask what you were doing, but snapped his mouth shut as your tongue darted out to taste yourself on him. He rested a hand in your hair, looking down at your fondly as you licked him clean. He twitched and moaned softly at your touch, over-stimulation something he had never before considered to be sexy, threatening to make him hard again.

You pulled away from him once he was sufficiently clean, standing and helping him tuck himself away before moving to pick up your clothes.

You dressed in silence, Arthur standing awkwardly where you left him against the tree. His hands in his pockets as he studied his boots.

You pulled up your underwear, not bothering to wipe away the wetness between your legs as you began working on your corset. Arthur noticed, you were sure. But he never brought it up.

You enjoyed the feeling of his seed, warm but starting to cool against your thighs.

“So… ah…” Arthur began, unsure of himself as he struggled to find the words. “That was fun.” He said dumbly, feeling his face flush for the third time since you had led him away from camp.

You smiled, raising your brows at him in a playful manner before walking over and kissing him softly. Much gentler than you had previously. He returned the kiss eagerly, hands running lightly over your back.

He leaned back, looking in to your eyes longingly. You stopped him from speaking with another kiss before he could say something stupid. He was such a sweetheart. The kind of man that wore his heart on his sleeve despite his strong exterior. He had a sensitive soul and men like that often had their hearts broken easily.

“If you want this to happen again, you won’t say what I think you’re thinkin’ of sayin’.” You whisper, a warning. He takes it, nodding solemnly as his hands slip away from you and come to rest back by his sides.

“Thank you.” He says instead, voice low. You nod in response before gesturing back to the camp. You take his hand briefly, pulling him with you before letting go and splitting off so you would exit the forest in a separate location to him.

You listened to his footsteps as they retreated, lamenting the fact that you couldn’t just take a chance and tell him how you felt. But it wasn’t worth the risk in the kind of lives you led. To love someone so completely when there was a very real risk they could be taken from you at any moment.

You were content for now to just have some fun with him. You just hoped he would be satisfied with that as well.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you guys liked this! Please let me know what you thought! I appreciate every comment so much!


End file.
